


Мертвые

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Жизнь Джона после того, как он вернулся в Ночной Дозор.





	Мертвые

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c854424/v854424415/45e04/NpGnVjaTdlA.jpg

Он чувствовал опустошенность. Она стала его вечным спутником на долгие недели. Месяцы. Годы. Прошли уже чертовы годы - а он так и не нашел, чем заполнить ее.  
Он засыпал - и ему снился Железный Трон, плавящийся в пламени дракона. Мертвое лицо любимой женщины. Павшей от его собственной руки. И какого-то хрена ледяные голубые глаза того, по кому он совсем не скучал. Горящие во тьме холодной зимы.  
Они преследовали, они будто пристально наблюдали за ним, даже когда он не спал. Джон принимал это как кару за свои ошибки. Но до сих пор не понял, о чем действительно стоит сожалеть. Никто не сказал ему, поступил ли он правильно. А сам он этого не знал.  
Нед Старк, на которого он всегда пытался равняться, спорил со своим королем, не подчинялся его воле убивать невинных. Долг был для него важнее любви. Но Джон чувствовал, что ненавидит себя за то, что выбрал долг. Что он получил взамен?  
С годами приходило понимание, что Белые Ходоки не имели значения. Никакая внешняя угроза не имела значения. Люди уничтожали сами себя. И больше не было дела до того, что происходит там, в их мире. Мире живых.  
Джон чувствовал себя мертвым. С того самого момента, как собственными руками убил свою любовь. Наверное, убив любовь, нельзя было остаться живым.  
Она никогда не смотрела на него так, как на Железный Трон. Она была безумным тираном. Он повторял себе раз за разом, что это было его судьбой - остановить ее, что ради этого он и прошел свой путь. Но это не помогало. Он продолжал ненавидеть себя.  
Она сказала не быть милосердным, когда необходимо, даже если это разобьет сердце. Он действовал по ее же инструкции. Но вряд ли она говорила о себе.  
Он чувствовал себя выжженным дотла. Она теряла близких и шла дальше. Неопалимая. Телом и душой. Ему тоже приходилось терять людей. Но не так.  
В Дозоре больше не было смысла. Это было просто его наказанием. Бессмысленная, пустая жизнь, без жены и детей, без семьи, без дома, без любви. Он этого заслуживал. Он это принимал.  
Он давно уже не боялся выезжать за Стену один. Там больше не было ничего страшного. Ходоки сгинули, одичалые любили его. Но лучше бы там все еще оставалось хоть что-то опасное. Что смогло бы его убить.  
Он любил подолгу сидеть один где-нибудь, привалившись к дереву и закрыв глаза. Просто сидеть и ничего не делать. Голова опустошалась в такие моменты. И заполнялась лишь звуками мира, продолжающего жить. Благодаря ему - но это совершенно не служило утешением.  
Он совершил ошибку. Иначе ему не было бы так паршиво. Он что-то сделал не так. Но никто не объяснил ему, что.  
В один из дней Джон ускакал дальше обычного. Возвращаться назад не хотелось вообще. Лучше было бы сгинуть здесь, в снегах. Умереть и обрести наконец долгожданный покой. Он бы с радостью умер в бою, но больше не с кем было сражаться. А в самоубийстве не было чести. Он не мог так поступить. Хотя бы в память об отце.  
Он как обычно сидел под деревом, покрываясь инеем и пылью, когда услышал, как что-то упало в снег перед ним.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел Призрака. В этом не было ничего настораживающего, от этого хотелось отмахнуться и дальше страдать в одиночестве. Но Джон перевел взгляд вниз.  
У его ног лежала чья-то оторванная рука.  
\- Какого хрена?! - не удержавшись, выругался он вслух, вскакивая.  
Это могло не значить абсолютно ничего. Но он словил дежавю, и теперь неудержимо накатывал ужас. Впервые за все эти годы. Впервые он чувствовал что-то кроме опустошенности и вины.  
Он побежал за Призраком, надеясь, что испугался лишь своих воспоминаний. Того, чего уже не существовало. Все не могло начаться сначала. Ради чего он тогда вообще отдал свою жизнь?  
Он нашел только мертвых людей. Неестественно мертвых. Но в это отчаянно не хотелось верить.  
Он развел костер, но решил дождаться темноты. Уже смеркалось. И хотелось убедиться наверняка.  
Когда мертвые открыли жуткие голубые глаза и встали, Джон бросил в них подожженными палками. Он уже был к этому готов.  
Столько гребаных лет он не слышал этого жуткого нечеловеческого крика вихтов, корчащихся в пламени. А сейчас почему-то больше даже не испытывал ужаса. Его пустая, бессмысленная жизнь была страшней.  
На их фоне он мог почувствовать себя живым.  
Чего стоила жизнь, когда уходило все остальное?  
Он не поехал в Дозор. Наоборот - устремился подальше от замка. На поиски тех, кого считал сгинувшими навеки. Наверное, он боялся, что все это исчезнет, если он вернется назад. Если увидит живых людей. Если он сходил с ума - пусть, это было лучше, чем проживать все это дерьмо в здравом уме. Осознавая, что происходит. Больше всего на свете хотелось от этого сбежать.  
Он искал смерть. И наконец нашел.  
Джон ощутил облегчение, когда наконец, спустя несколько долгих недель поисков, из тьмы к нему вышли вихты. И расступились, пропуская Короля Ночи.  
Он выглядел все таким же. Будто восстал изо льда как феникс из пепла. И двигался все так же размеренно, неторопливо и спокойно. А во тьме блестели его ледяные голубые глаза.  
Джон встал и шагнул ему навстречу. Теперь они стояли в полуметре друг от друга. Одинаково мертвые и пустые. Может, это была расплата не за то, что он убил Дейенерис? За то, что убил его?  
Пусть не своими руками. Какое это теперь имело значение. Мир был спасен - но его мир рассыпался в пепел. И на тот, всеобщий, стало уже наплевать.  
\- Убей меня, - попросил Джон, глядя в ледяные голубые глаза.  
Не важно, сходил ли он с ума или все это было по-настоящему. Ничто больше не имело значения. Он хотел умереть, и за ним пришла смерть. Этого было достаточно.  
Король Ночи протянул к нему руку. Джону казалось, что он вцепится в горло и свернет шею. Или просто оторвет голову. Но он только едва заметным касанием погладил по щеке, заставив вздрогнуть. От холода. И чего-то еще.  
Нет, этого совершенно точно не могло происходить в реальности. Он сходил с ума. Или уже сошел. Это было судьбой всех Таргариенов. Или не всех? Мейстер Эйемон оставался в здравом уме даже в глубокой старости. Наверно, ему просто повезло.  
Король Ночи подошел ближе, вплотную. Его морозное дыхание ощущалось на коже как покалывание тысяч маленьких льдинок. И впервые, видя его так близко, Джон подумал, что он совсем не похож на безжалостного монстра. Он был прекрасен. Совершенное ледяное существо. Он был сейчас ближе живых. Жаль, что нельзя было сражаться за него.  
\- Забери меня с собой, - попросил Джон снова. Его больше не пугали выразительные голубые глаза. Такие глубокие и нечеловеческие. Его больше ничто не пугало. Кроме возвращения в пустоту.  
Король Ночи чуть склонил голову на бок, пристально разглядывая его. И приоткрыл рот, оскаливая острые зубы. Чтобы секунду спустя припасть к его губам.  
Джон вцепился ему в плечи, отвечая. Он чувствовал холод, пронизывающий до костей. Пальцы немели, губы уже не слушались. Только горячие как пламя слезы текли по щекам. И примерзали к лицу.  
В какой-то момент исчезли все чувства. Не было холодно, не было больно. Все ушло, и пришел долгожданный покой. Король Ночи подарил смерть, о которой Джон просил.  
Когда он открыл глаза, то не узнал ни себя, ни мира вокруг. Ночная тьма стала ясной и светлой, как солнечный день. А от прикосновений ледяного монстра стало невероятно тепло.  
Король Ночи сцепил их пальцы и поднял вверх - до Джона дошло, когда он увидел их руки. Не отличающиеся больше ничем.  
Этого не могло происходить.  
Он сбросил плащ. И не почувствовал разницы. Он сам стал частью холода, а холод стал частью него.  
Почему-то эмоции захлестнули его, нахлынули водопадом и унесли куда-то очень далеко. Их было так много. Боли, сожалений и страданий. Утерянного счастья и радости былых побед. Он ощутил все сразу - и это снова наполнило его, как пустой сосуд. Он чувствовал, что любит все - и печаль, и горе, и даже утраченное счастье. Он стал мертвым. Но почему-то впервые за долгие годы чувствовал себя безупречно живым.  
Он сам припал к холодным губам в поцелуе. В благодарности, в жажде разделить эти чувства на двоих. Его место всегда было здесь. Не по другую сторону, а рядом с ним.  
«Ты был там, где должен был быть».  
Бран все это знал. Еще тогда. Знал, что ничего не кончено. Что он снова отправляется туда, где должен быть.  
Король Ночи повалил его в снег, где они занялись любовью. Странной, нечеловеческой. Лучшей за всю его жизнь. Он умирал уже в который раз. И на этот раз обрел взамен иную жизнь. Жизнь в бескрайних снегах, в ледяных объятиях. Вечную. Там, за Стеной, у него осталась только пустота.  
Он видел нежность в голубых глазах ледяного чудовища. Чувствовал его ласковые прикосновения к своему телу. Может, раньше он просто не видел этого в его глазах? Потому что тогда еще не отрекся от живых?  
Король Ночи целовал так самозабвенно, подолгу задерживаясь губами на каждом участке кожи. Превращая это в сладостную пытку. Джон не занимался сексом уже много лет - а сколько тысяч лет не трахался Король Ночи? По крайней мере, с кем-то, кто мог что-то осознавать. И как-то ответить. Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь вообще любил его?  
Джон перехватил его руку у своего лица и припал к ней губами. После того, что сделал, он считал, что не может больше любить. Не имеет права. Недостоин. Почему же сейчас он снова мог чувствовать любовь? Потому что вновь пали все убеждения и клятвы, потому что он отныне был мертв?  
Мертвый он мог позволить себе любить. Он больше ничего никому не был должен. Он мог делать все, что хотел.  
Он прижимался к Королю Ночи так крепко, как только позволяла поза. Обнимал, царапая когтями спину и обхватив ногами бедра. А Король Ночи, трахая его, неотрывно смотрел в глаза.  
Он спас от пустоты. От чего-то гораздо страшнее, чем смерть. Воскресил его душу так же, как заставлял восставать мертвых. Сотворил чудо. О котором Джон никогда не молил богов. У него не было даже надежды. Он не рассчитывал что-то обрести. Он просто хотел наконец умереть.  
Мертвые были одинокими. Покинутыми всеми. Сосланными за край мира. Они никому не были нужны, от них хотели избавиться. Убрать с глаз долой.  
Что было в прошлом Короля Ночи? Кем он был до того, как стал Белым Ходоком? Защитником человечества? Что, если он тоже сделал ради человечества то, о чем все забыли, когда он стал не нужен? И его тоже просто выбросили, как сломанную вещь.  
У них нашлось так много общего. Именно сейчас. И так хотелось с ним об этом поговорить. Он бы понял. Все понял. То, чего даже не захотел понять больше никто. Никто не навестил его за годы после окончания войны. Никому не было до него дела. Живые отвергли его. И больше не хотелось сражаться на их стороне.  
Джон ощущал легкость и умиротворение, когда, насладившись друг другом в сладостном соитии, они лежали в снегах, обнявшись и держась за руки. Как будто всегда были родными. Мертвыми. Просто раньше он не мог этого заметить. Может, он не мог тогда уйти с ним. Может, должно было произойти то, что произошло.  
Он улыбнулся, подумав о том, что все это не было карой. Что он заслужил не пустоту и сожаление, а всего лишь долгое и тоскливое ожидание счастья. Любви и свободы. Дома. Своего места в мире. Где ему стало по-настоящему хорошо.  
Он улыбнулся, осознав, что все было не напрасно. Что он все сделал правильно.  
Он улыбнулся. И Король Ночи улыбнулся ему.


End file.
